Family
by Rayrudan
Summary: El título no dice nada y es un poco... penoso pero bueno que se puede decir de este Oneshot inspirado por "The Half Blood Pokemorph" de "Hylian Link". Además de esto también tiene una gran referencia a uno de mis videjuegos favoritos, si lo conocéis seguro que sabréis ver la similitud. T por muerte no gore. Todas Eeveelutions! Pokemorph. Res. de pj. espero que os guste :D


**Bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo Oneshot de esos que tienen ideas que necesito quitarme de la cabeza porque se me meten en medio de la historria en la que estoy ahora. Como digo en el sumario Hylian Link me inspiró con su idea de inicio en "The Half Blood Pokemroph" así que podría decir que esa parte el mérito es para este compañero autor :) que le espero le valla muy bien y no le duren mucho futuros bloqueos. Además de eso vuelvo a decir que hay una gran referencia a uno de mis videojuegos RPG favoritos del cual se anunció un Remake para un futuro próximo. Bueno espero que os guste este oneshot que me ha costado hacer, es mi primer intento a una tragedia que luego se resuelve pero no creo que soy muy bueno en ellas :P bueno sin más, Leed, disfrutad y comentad :D**

* * *

-Por fin… -fueron las palabras del joven científico.

A sus veinticinco años y tras mover los hilos suficientes para ser asignado a este proyecto, el joven Espeon había logrado uno de sus objetivos. Vestido con una bata de laboratorio blanca y limpia, además de con ropas cómodas bajo la misma, como una camisa de color lila y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, sin zapatos debido a que su anatomía no le permitía llevarlos; la gema color verde de su frente brillando con anticipación mientras su cola se retorcía por la misma sensación. El Espeon sonreía, sus ojos de color púrpura observaban ante él el gran tanque, lleno hasta arriba de sustento vital, cables y sensores dentro del tanque, conectados a la parte superior y monitorizando al sujeto en el interior del tanque. La sala no era más que una sala llena de cables y con algunos ordenadores para controlar las dosis de nutrientes, aire y medicaciones que eran suministradas al sujeto de pruebas y el monitor para vigilar sus constantes, que en ese momento estaban bastante estables, desde el latido del corazón hasta la psique. En el interior del tanque, torso descubierto y conectado a las máquinas y con vías en varias partes de su cuerpo, tanto para extracción de sangre para análisis como para inyectar nutrientes, yacía el antes mencionado sujeto de pruebas. Torso descubierto, piernas cubiertas por un pantalón vaquero de aspecto viejo y rasgado cerca de la zona de las piernas, flotando en el líquido. Pelaje de color amarillo, un collar de pelaje crema en la zona inferior del cuello y hasta la mitad del pecho, colar muy corta, orejas grandes y con pelaje negro en el interior. Una mascarilla en el morro para proveer aire y ojos cerrados en un estado de dormitación.

-Ya estoy aquí… -dijo el Espeon acercándose poniendo una almohadillada mano en el cristal reforzado del tanque- Pronto acabará todo… Lo prometo… -fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la sala, sin darse cuenta de que, conforme se alejaba, el Jolteon en el tanque había abierto ligeramente sus ojos color cyan, lo cual no se mostró en las lecturas del monitor, viendo alejarse al espeon antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

* * *

Tres semanas. Tres largas semanas que desde el primer día parecía que nunca iban a acabar mientras Espeon vigilaba la sala del tanque, comprobando las cantidades y haciendo ligeras modificaciones, día a día disminuyendo la dosis de sedante y aislantes un poco cada día. Como el encargado de vigilar al sujeto de pruebas durante las pruebas realizadas tenía total acceso a la sala de ordenadores y a la sala del tanque. Además de eso, gracias a sus habilidades psíquicas había estado acercándose a la mente del Jolteon de cuando en cuando durante las sesiones y sus propias visitas a la habitación. Lo que había descubierto la primera vez le había destrozado, tantas drogas y el estado comatoso continuado parecían haber causado una potente amnesia a Jolteon. Ese día, Espeon tuvo muy difícil actuar normal, por su mente no hacían sino pasar ideas… que no serían de mucha ayuda si las llevase a cabo, así que había pedido el día libre y se había dedicado a descansar. En los días siguientes había puesto más empeño, concentrado en su trabajo y en comprobar que todo iba bien. Cada día disminuyendo un poco más la dosis.

Tras esas tres semanas, ya casi no había dosis siendo administrada a Jolteon. Su psique comenzando a reaccionar, saliendo del estado letárgico que le habían inducido.

-Señor. El psique del sujeto está reaccionando, parece que se ha vuelto inmune a las drogas. –habló un Grumpig morph, observando las reacciones de la mente de Jolteon en el ordenador en el que estaba sentado, sus palabras dirigidas hacia un Arcanine Morph, quien de inmediato miró hacia Espeon.

-Haz lo que sea, pero ponle a dormir. –ordenó el Arcanine, que parecía ser alguien de alto rango entre los científicos de la sala.

Espeon solo asintió, pero en lugar de administrarle lo que se le había ordenado, lo que hizo fue activar pulsos eléctricos que no se verían en el agua, pero que llegaría al Jolteon, quien al sentir el primero abriría parcialmente los ojos.

-Eh. Eh. Aquí. –habló Espeon por telepatía, notando en ese momento la mente de Jolteon empezar a llenarse con miedo mientras el pokemorph miraba hacia todos los presentes- Shhhh. Shhhhh. Estoy aquí, ¿vale? En el centro a la derecha. –dijo- Tranquilo, te estoy despertando poco a poco, no te recobrarás del todo hasta que te saque de ahí y pasen algunos días pero no puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, me matarían. Por favor, cierra los ojos e intenta dormir y descansar un poco más, ¿vale? –dijo Espeon- Todo acabará pronto. –terminó Espeon de hablar y utilizó, mirando hacia el tipo eléctrico, un discreto movimiento Hipnosis.

Demasiado cansado para resistirlo, Jolteon cerró los ojos de nuevo y su psique volvió a calmarse en su sueño.

-Bien. Basta de pruebas por hoy. –dijo Arcanine- Tomaros el resto del día libre. Puede que no hayamos descubierto nada sobre por qué este Jolteon posee tan fuerte afinidad con la electricidad, pero todos habéis trabajado muy duramente, así que ale, a descansar.

Dicho eso, uno a uno, todos los científicos empezaron a irse. "Imbécil." Pensó Espeon "Su afinidad viene de cómo evolucionó a Jolteon, no es ninguna estúpida enfermedad genética que puedas utilizar para crear un maldito supersoldado." Pensó el psíquico, manteniendo los pensamientos solo para sí. Iba a seguir el voto familiar sobre un cierto secreto que habían prometido guardar. La respuesta era tan simple y obvia… que resultaba imposible verla ya que se había descartado durante los últimos tres años.

* * *

-Sí, ya le he despertado. –decía Espeon mediante telepatía.

Habiendo decidido salir a pasar el día fuera y tomar un poco de aire antes de realizar el paso final. En ese momento se encontraba sentado en el centro de un círculo de piedras, las piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados en concentración no solo para la telepatía, sino también para asegurarse de que nadie intentaba escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo, había demasiados psíquicos cotillas en ese lugar, y el que más era el Alakazam que dirigía el laboratorio. Además de eso utilizaba sus habilidades para sentir cuando alguien más se acercaba.

-Escucha Noemi, os necesito a todos esta noche, no voy, ni puedo esperar un día más. –respondió el joven con dureza.

-¡Maldita sea, Cris! ¡No puedes pedirme que lleve a seis Eevee evoluciones hasta allí! Primero, es demasiado peligroso; y segundo, es sospechoso. –al otro lado de la comunicación hablaba una Umbreon, nada extraño, pelaje negro, ojos rojos, anillos amarillos…

En su conexión los dos participantes se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una especie de sala, un sillón a cada lado normalmente, aunque los dos los había convertido en simples sillas de comedor, con una mesita entre medias que llegaba a la altura de los asientos de las sillas. Noemi, la Umbreon, llevaba puestos una camisa plana amarilla bajo una chaqueta vaquera con los bordados blancos y varios bolsillos, de prenda inferior llevaba un pantalón largo blanco de tela fina, adornado por un cinturón de trenza marrón en la cadera, pasando justo por encima de la cola, pero no molestaba, en las piernas ningún calzado, lo cual dejaba ver bastante bien unas ligeras vendas blancas que a ella le gusta llevar como complemento de ropa, una en cada pierna y en cada mano de cuando en cuando también.

Cris, el Espeon, decidió relajarse, respirar profundamente y pensar. Su hermana tenía razón, ni siquiera uno de ellos podría llegar hasta allí ni aunque supiese utilizar Teletransporte, ni él mismo podía hacer ese movimiento directo entre el laboratorio y la casa, no porque no fuese posible, sino porque hacerlo podría acarrear problemas a Jolteon. Acabando de despertarse de tres años de sueño forzado cambiar drásticamente de lugar por el uso de Teletransporte podría ser peligroso para su psique, la cual de por sí ya estaba bastante fastidiada.

-Tienes razón. Y no puedo usar Teletransporte en mucha distancia porque entonces podría acabar rompiéndole por completo… -dijo- ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Por favor dime que no me he pasado estas tres semanas despertando a nuestro hermano menor solo para tener que ponerle a dormir de nuevo! –pidió Cris.

-Podemos avanzar. –comentó Noemi acercándose a él.

-¿Avanzar? –preguntó el mayor y ella solo miró hacia una pared de la habitación, la cual de inmediato empezó a mostrar imágenes.

-Tú le sacas de ese laboratorio. –dijo Noemi- Mientras algunos de nosotros emprenderemos el camino hacia allí. –añadió- El objetivo de esto es encontrarnos por el camino. –explicó ella mostrando a los cinco hermanos reunidos junto a un vehículo en la pared.

-Entiendo. –asintió Cris- No hay otro remedio, habrá que hacerlo. –añadió unos segundos después.

-Llevaré conmigo a Lara y a Rick. –dijo ella asintiendo también- No olvides decirme dónde estás cada día para así podernos dirigir hacia allí cuanto antes y encontrarnos. El camino es largo y no podemos hacerlo todo de golpe si no queremos llamar la atención, así que habrá que ir con cuidado. –dicho eso, la Umbreon se sentó en su silla de nuevo- Será mejor que descanses, Cris, esta noche va a ser movida para todos. –y tras eso, la comunicación se acabó.

Cris abrió los ojos. El Sol estaba empezando a ocultarse, no había mucho tiempo para descansar pero aun así, Cris se dirigió hacia su habitación en el laboratorio y decidió echarse una siestecita.

Media noche. No había otro momento para hacerlo. Cris salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cámara del tanque como cada noche, por lo que no necesitó esconderse de las cámaras de seguridad. Al llegar a la habitación del tanque, el Espeon se acercó a este y comprobó el ordenador, todo estaba bien, a excepción de que Jolteon parecía no haber despertado del todo. Según las lecturas su cerebro no era capaz de enviar señales eléctricas para el movimiento, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era mantener los movimientos involuntarios, respirar y generar y controlar su electricidad.

-Voy a llevarte de vuelta a casa, hermano. –dijo Espeon para luego teclear unos comandos en el ordenador, de inmediato haciendo que el tanque comenzase a drenarse lentamente y en la parte superior se abriese una escotilla por la cual entró Cris al tanque.

-¡Arceus esto está helado! –soltó el Espeon para luego empezar a quitar los cables de sus conectores pegados en el cuerpo de Jolteon quien despacio abrió los ojos. Sus movimientos eran lentos mientras levantaba los brazos para luego cerrarlos sobre Cris justo cuando este había quitado el último cable- Eh, eh. Tranquilo. –soltó Cris abrazándole mientras el resto del tanque se drenaba, haciendo que Jolteon tuviese que apoyar todo el peso en Espeon.

Cris se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, el otro no podía ni soportar su propio peso y estaba literalmente colgando de él gracias a que él le estaba sujetando, porque dudaba que incluso tuviese la fuerza para mantenerse sujeto por sí mismo. Por último, Cris se deshizo de la mascarilla de oxígeno.

En el momento en el que su hocico quedó libre, Cris empezó a notar vibraciones en los músculos del tipo eléctrico que no tardaron en extenderse al resto del cuerpo, estaba temblando. Lo difícil en ese momento sería sacarle del tanque, ya que no era de abertura de cristal, sino de una escotilla en la parte superior… o tal vez…

-Escucha, tienes que esperar aquí un momento, ¿vale? –dijo Cris dejando a Jolteon sentado en el tanque, la espalda contra el cristal reforzado y luego salió de este para empezar a teclear en el ordenador.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba no tardó en poner en marcha la grúa del tanque y hacer que esta levantase el la parte superior del tanque, cristal incluido.

-¡Listo! –soltó Espeon con una sonrisa triunfal para luego ponerse en posición- Estoy justo detrás de ti. –dijo, preparándose y, en cuanto el cristal llegó a la cabeza de Jolteon hasta el punto que no podría seguir apoyado en él, este cayó de espaldas, aterrizando en los brazos del tipo psíquico- Te tengo. Ahora salgamos de aquí.

-Valla, parece que llegamos tarde. –habló una voz desde la entrada.

Cris se giró bruscamente, encontrándose de frente con el mismo Arcanine que era el jefe de investigación.

-No te dejaré que- -empezó Cris.

-Tranquilo. –dijo Arcanine acercándose y ofreciéndole a Cris un carnet de identificación- Hellor Firepelt. Miembro de medio rango del Team Cresor. –se presentó el Arcanine.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces como dirigente de una investigación que experimenta con este pokemorph? –preguntó Cris.

Team Cresor es famoso por dos cosas. Por un lado por tener su propia justicia lo cual les ha llevado a altercados con la policía y otros en más de una ocasión; y por el otro que no les gusta para nada que se hagan experimentos que no estén legalmente aprobados en pokemporphs.

-Digamos que los altos mandos descubrieron lo que sucedió y me mandaron a hacer lo que tú estás haciendo. –dijo Hellor.

-Esto son experimentos aprobados por el gobierno, vosotros normalmente os enfrentáis a los no aprobados. –puntualizó Cris.

-No me seas tiquismiquis, macho. –soltó el Arcanine- Digamos simplemente que a nuestros jefes no les ha gustado en absoluto la idea de que estos experimentos se lleven a cabo sin el consentimiento de Jolteon y ya ves cómo le han dejado. Ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que Míster Mostacho Dorado se nos presente delante de la cara.

Ahí tenía razón y Cris asintió, encargándose de llevar personalmente a su hermano en brazos mientras Arcanine parecía tener preparado un movimiento de fuego en las zarpas.

Tras evitar cámaras de seguridad y a otros científicos que andaban por ahí, además de evitar a los guardias. Por fin Hellor y Cris consiguieron salir del laboratorio y alejarse a toda carrera. Ya no importaban las cámaras, ahora solo importaba conseguir alejarse de allí cuanto más mejor. Sobra decir que las alarmas saltaron en cuanto pasaron la primera cámara de seguridad del jardín.

-A la mierda el ser discretos, a correr. –soltó Arcanine con una sonrisa ladeada corriendo hacia la puerta principal- Vamos a derretir ese metal. –dicho y hecho.

Huyendo de los guardias Houndoom y Mighthiena del laboratorio y habiendo alcanzado la entrada de metal, Hellor inspiró profundamente, todo su cuerpo emitiendo una enorme cantidad de calor además de que incluso bajo el espeso pelaje se podía ver como toda su piel se había puesto roja. Tras eso, el Arcanine dejó salir un potente Sofoco contra la puerta de metal. No tardando más de quince segundos en derretir un agujero por el cual salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Ya habían salido de allí, ahora tenían que conseguir alejarse de sus perseguidores y perderles antes de poder dirigirse a casa o a cualquier clase de refugio.

-Escucha, voy a hacer lo que pueda para entretenerles. Tú sigue corriendo. –dijo Hellor.

Demasiado apresurado para poder negarse y aceptando la ayuda, Cris aceleró su carrera gracias a usar Teletransporte cada pocos pasos, avanzando así unos cuantos metros cada tanto y moviéndose ligeramente más deprisa al no dejar de correr ni teletransportarse muy lejos.

* * *

Aquella noche había sido endiablada, Cris había corrido hasta llegar a una carretera y consiguió convencer al conductor de una camioneta que los llevase, quien aceptó tras un poco de persuasión no violenta. Cris estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta, junto a él estaba sentado Jolteon, los dos con los cinturones de seguridad por supuesto.

-Tengo que conseguir ropa. –comentó Cris con una sonrisa, pudiendo permitirse relajarse por fin después de tanto tiempo, pasando una mano sobre su hermano menor y pegándole más a él, Jolteon teniendo los ojos abiertos pero la mirada medio perdida.

Tres años en un tanque forzado a dormir se cobran mucho en uno mismo, aunque no tanto como lo que se habían cobrado en él. Pasado un poco, Cris empezó a tararear suavemente una cancioncilla para dormir, consiguiendo una reacción: las orejas de Jolteon dieron un ligero brinco, haciendo sonreír al Espeon y más todavía cuando el eléctrico se recostó lentamente sobre él y cerró los ojos, volviendo a quedarse dormido.

-Por fin volvemos a casa, Zan. –dijo Cris una vez el Jolteon, de nombre Zan, estaba profundamente dormido- ¿Disculpe tiene alguna manta a mano? Por favor. –preguntó el tipo psíquico.

-¿Mn? Sí, hay una justo en el armarito sobre tu cabeza. –dijo el conductor, que se trataba de un Garchomp Morph.

-Gracias. –respondió Cris cogiendo la manta y echándola encima de Zan.

-Si quieres tengo algo de ropa para vuestra especie guardada, luego te daré algunas prendas. –dijo el conductor.

-Muchísimas gracias, se lo agradecería mucho, caballero. –aceptó Cris.

-Llámame Draco. –se presentó el Garchomp con una sonrisa para luego seguir conduciendo.

El viaje fue largo, incluso con varias siestas por el camino, parando cada tanto para evitar entumecimiento, Cris ayudando a Zan a estirar las piernas cada vez que paraban y nunca alejándose demasiado de la camioneta.

-Da gusto poder hablar por el teléfono móvil de nuevo. –dijo Cris, teléfono en la oreja.

-Ya ves, hermanito. ¿Dónde estáis? –preguntó esta vez Lara, quien había cogido el teléfono, una Sylveon Morph de diecinueve años, ojos bicolor uno celeste y el otro rojo, normalmente vestida con una falta de color claro hasta las rodillas, un short interior y una camisa de color beige.

-Pues ahora mismo he conseguido que un Garchomp nos lleve en su camioneta así que al menos estamos avanzando. –respondió Cris- Nos dirigimos hacia Stone Beach y nos detendremos en el pueblo, si es que no tenemos que acampar.

-De acuerdo, nosotros vamos de camino y acabamos de llegar a Montaña Cálida. –respondió Lara.

-Irónico ¿verdad? –comentó el Espeon.

-Demasiado para mi gusto. –dijo ella poniéndose un grueso abrigo de plumas- Espero no coger un resfriado. –dijo con un tono de burla.

-Ya verás que no. Bueno, ya os llamaré en otro momento. –dicho eso, Cris cortó y guardó su teléfono.

* * *

De nuevo en el camino, Draco conduciendo tranquilo mientras los dos hermanos dormían plácidamente en el asiento de atrás. En un momento un trueno se mostró en el cielo, el sonido retumbando casi al instante, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Draco, no. Lo que llamó su atención hasta el punto de hacerle frenar fue ver, a través del retrovisor, la electricidad literalmente saltando alrededor del Jolteon, incluso el sonido de la electricidad. Tras un poco, el Garchomp alargó una mano para mover al Espeon y despertarle, pero solo recibió un ligero chispazo en el brazo, la intensidad fue suficiente para hacerle notar un fuerte calambrazo y retirar la mano. Cuando miró al Jolteon, sus ojos estaban abiertos y aunque su rostro no le miraba directamente, sus ojos lo hacían, bajo los párpados abiertos por la mitad. Con un brillo retador en estos.

-Calma, calma. –dijo Draco- No voy a hacerle nada, solo quiero despertarle. –dijo volviendo a acercar la mano a Cris, esta vez sin recibir ningún chispazo.

El psíquico no tardó mucho en despertar y bostezar.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó justo tras el bostezo, viendo que Draco había parado a un lado de la carretera.

-Estamos en medio de la tormenta eléctrica. Creo que deberíamos salir de la camioneta hasta que amaine un poco. –dijo- Digamos que tener un tipo eléctrico dentro de un coche y que dicho tipo eléctrico reaccione soltando electricidad en una tormenta eléctrica es como pedir a gritos que un rayo te caiga encima. –añadió al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro del Espeon.

Como si para corroborarlo se tratase, otro rayo se mostró en el cielo, el sonido retumbando al instante y la electricidad de Zan reaccionando dando saltos a su alrededor, no saltando hacia Cris por alguna razón.

Tras la tormenta, el viaje continuó, esta vez era Cris el que conducía y ante la pregunta de Draco sobre por qué el Espeon no estaba usando su propio vehículo, Cris respondió:

-Simplemente porque es tan seguro como un móvil con un sistema GPS que no puedes apagar.

-Touché. –fue la única respuesta del Garchomp.

Después de varias horas más, llegaron a una intersección en cuyas señales se podía leer las señalizaciones: "Stone Beach" con una flecha apuntando hacia la izquierda y el icono de una playa con la sombrilla, el mar, la toalla bajo la sombrilla y una pelota de playa; y "Ciudad Groma" con una flechita apuntando hacia la derecha con el icono de edificios altos.

-Bueno, chico, aquí nos despedimos, mi camino me lleva a la ciudad y a vosotros a la playa así que, hasta aquí habéis podido venir conmigo. –dijo Draco después de que Cris frenase.

-Comprendo, muchas gracias por la ayuda. –dijo el Espeon agradecido bajándose de la camioneta, tras darle la mano en agradecimiento a su anfitrión, y cerrando la puerta del piloto mientras Draco hacia lo mismo y subiendo al asiento del conductor mientras Cris sacaba a Zan del asiento trasero, un brazo del Jolteon sobre los hombros del Espeon mientras este le agarraba del cinturón del pantalón para mantenerle levantado y ayudarle a caminar.

Su paso era lento teniendo que cargar con su el tipo eléctrico en parte mientras caminaban por un lado de la carretera. Coches familiares siendo lo único que pasaba por esa carretera fuese en dirección a la playa o de vuelta, lo cual hizo que el tipo psíquico comprobase la hora. Siendo las ocho menos cuarto de la tarde y recordando todo el tiempo que llevaba despierto, salvo la pequeña siesta en la camioneta.

-Oh, Arceus… ¿es esta hora? –dijo soltando un suspiro de irritación pero luego mirando a Zan, los ojos cyan del Jolteon disculpándose por ser una carga, incluso algunas lágrimas cayendo de estos- Eh. Eh. Eh. –soltó Cris- Tranquilo, ¿vale? Voy a llevarte a casa. Estarás bien. No va a pasar nada. –dijo el Espeon para luego intentar descifrar sus pensamientos, localizando el problema- No, no eres ninguna carga y nunca lo serás. –dijo Cris con severidad fraterna mientras seguía caminando.

Las horas pasaron y el camino continuó hasta que los dos por fin alcanzaron el paseo de la playa, donde Cris decidió descansar, sentando a Zan en un banco orientado hacia el mar mientras el Espeon se tomaba un momento para descansar.

-¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a un videojuego. –dijo el tipo psíquico soltando una risa suave- Recuerdo cuando todos éramos solo ocho Eevee sin preocupaciones. –comentó- Siempre pensando en los videojuegos y en jugar y a veces incluso peleándonos por las consolas cuando queríamos jugar a algo. –dijo Espeon- Luego cada uno fuimos evolucionando. –continuó- Uno por uno, cada uno de una forma diferente, hasta que te tocó el turno a ti, al menor de todos nosotros. –dijo tranquilamente mirándole, el Jolteon intentando girar la cabeza para mirarle y escucharle, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle- Aquella noche de tormenta… decidiste salir de todas formas a pesar de que te decíamos que era peligroso… ¿Quién lo hubiere dicho? –comentó volviendo a reírse- Sí, fuimos tras de ti, solo para encontrarte en un claro, recibiendo un rayo en la cabeza y cayendo al suelo, tiritando por el exceso de electricidad. Varios rayos te dieron de lleno, todos queríamos sacarte de ahí y ponerte a salvo pero si intentábamos acercarnos recibíamos un correntazo demasiado fuerte. Al final llegó el punto en el que empezaste a brillar y, un minuto después, eras todo un Jolteon. –dijo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa- Luego todo esto empezó… te secuestraron un día porque tu amplitud eléctrica era fuera de lo normal y lo consideraron una especie de… anomalía extraña de la que no se sabe nada y hay que investigar. –en este punto, Cris comenzó a mostrar signos de empezar a enfadarse- Malditos… ¡Darhg! –no quería ni nombrarlos- Tres años, Zan… Tres años han estado haciendo contigo lo que les ha dado la gana, hasta el punto de romper tu psique y dejarte sin memoria. –su furia se convirtió en tristeza, ¿o era impotencia?- Pero se acabó, no pienso dejar que te vuelva a pasar. Te voy a llevar a casa, con nuestros hermanos y hermanas y allí todos te ayudaremos a recordar. –dijo de nuevo sonriendo y mirando al Jolteon a su lado.

-He-Her… -intentó decir Zan pero no pudo.

-Tranquilo. –dijo Cris- No te preocupes, intenta recuperarte, yo me encargo del resto.

Dicho esto y sintiéndose más descansado, Cris se levantó, cogió a Zan de la misma manera de antes y comenzó a caminar de nuevo de la misma forma de antes.

El camino en la playa fue largo, pero tras descansar y dormir a la media noche, por fin dejaron la playa atrás y se adentraron en un bosque, siempre caminando por un lado de la carretera. Sin embargo, pasó lo que Cris no quería que pasara. De alguna manera, los científicos les habían encontrado. Lo supo cuando un vehículo pasó junto a ellos frenando al instante al reconocer a los dos Eevee evoluciones y el Espeon pudo reconocer la matrícula. Soltando improperios uno tras otro, Cris cogió a su hermano en brazos y echó a correr por el bosque, usando teletransporte de vez en cuando para avanzar más rápido pero no le era fácil correr llevando en brazos al Jolteon y su perseguidor le estaba alcanzando hasta que les saltó encima, agarrando las piernas de cris y haciendo que el Espeon tropezase y cayese al suelo, dejando caer a Zan en el proceso, el Jolteon quedando tirado en el suelo, sin posibilidad de moverse.

-¡Os tengo! –dijo el tipo.

Al girarse, Cris pudo ver que se trataba de un Persian Pokémorph, vestido con ropas casuales, al parecer recién salido del trabajo. Metiendo la mano en un bolsillo para de inmediato empezar a marcar un número. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese darle al botón de llamada un Pulso Umbrío golpeó al pokémorph y lo alejó. Un momento después un Lucario se acercó a Cris y le ayudó a lenvantarse mientras una Espeon usaba sus poderes psíquicos para levantar a Zan del suelo. Los dos pokémon guiando a los dos pokemorph hacia el origen del movimiento que se detuvo tras un rato, dejando caer en el suelo a un Persian con un agujero en el centro del pecho.

-Odio hacer eso. –llegarían unos gruñidos desde delante mientras Cris continuaba corriendo siendo agarrado de alguna manera por el Lucario.

Al poco un Zoroark empezó a correr en frente de los otros dos pokémon, todos corriendo por el bosque y Cris sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para preguntas lo único que hizo fue continuar corriendo hasta que por fin sus tres salvadores decidieron parar en un claro.

-Gracias por la ayuda. –dijo Cris- Pero ¿por qué nos habéis traído aquí? –preguntó él.

-Con cuidado. –susurró la Espeon, sonidos de lenguaje pokmeon llegando a sus orejas pero siendo traducidos en un segundo por su cerebro- Era mejor sacaros del camino. –dijo ella con calma una vez Zan estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-Además sabemos lo que es escapar de unos científicos. –comentó el Lucario.

-Y suponemos que a ti o a él o a los dos os tenían capturados y no somos quien para no dar una pata cuando se necesita. –dijo el Zoroark- Mi hermana aquí presente dio un vistazo rápido a tu memoria antes de decidir si ayudaros o no y déjame decirte: detesto matar, pero no me quedaba otro remedio. –eso dicho el Zoroark simplemente se giró, no queriendo mirar a nadie más a la cara.

Tras un poco de conversación, Cris había contado todo con detalles a los tres pokémon, que decidieron ayudarles a llegar a Montaña Cálida. Este lugar no es más que un pequeño y acogedor pueblecito en la ladera de una montaña, irónicamente está todo el año cubierto de nieve, el nombre viene por lo cálidos que son los habitantes del lugar, en lo que se refiere a amigables y fáciles de que le caigan bien a uno, a pesar de las diferencias entre los vecinos nadie causa problemas en público salvo que necesite solución inmediata. Después de descansar un poco y comer algunas bayas, Cris estaba listo para emprender el camino de nuevo. Turnándose con los otros dos pokémon que pueden ir a dos patas para ayudar a Zan a caminar, sin embargo siendo el que más tiempo llevaba al Jolteon.

* * *

Un par de días después por fin llegaron a la montaña y otro día más tarde llegaron por fin al pueblo. Allí los pokémon se despidieron y Cris continuó por sí mismo hasta el hotel. Algunos de los pokemorphs que les miraban hacían comentarios, pero igual no todos eran buenos, algunos decían que Zan estaba borracho y que era una vergüenza que estuviese así en público, otros opinaban que podría haber pasado algo serio ya que el Jolteon parecía débil y el Espeon tenía aspecto de cansado, otros incluso discutían entre las dos opciones. Cris decidió ignorarlo todo e ir a un hotel barato del pueblo. Allí alquiló una habitación para el día. Una vez en la habitación, dejó a Zan tumbado sobre la cama de esta y cerró las cortinas y persianas.

-Zan, voy a ir a conseguirnos algo de ropa de abrigo, volveré pronto. –dijo el Espeon y se marchó con tranquilidad.

Unas horas horas después, Cris regresó a la habitación con dos bolsas de ropa y las dejó sobre el sofá. Acercándose a su hermano y suspirando. Empezando a quitarle la camisa.

-Hay que cambiarse de ropa. –fue lo único que dijo el tipo psíquico con una sonrisa.

Una vez toda la ropa prestada por Draco estaba descartada, Cris empezó a vestir a su hermano de nuevo, unos pantalones vaqueros de tono claro, junto a una camisa negra con el diseño de rayos cayendo desde el cielo, de manga larga, dejando colgada en una esquina de la cabeza de la cama una chaqueta de abrigo de tonos claros también, y un cinturón blanco con la hebilla en forma de rayo. Por su parte, Cris llevaba unos pantalones más oscuros y más de vestir, una camisa plana de manga larga y color lila y el pantalón sujeto por un cinturón negro de hebilla simple, su chaqueta que era de un tono púrpura descansaba tranquilamente en una silla. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar ya que Cris ya había llamado a los otros para decirles dónde estaban.

* * *

La espera se hacía eterna a pesar de que Lara les había dicho que estaban en el pueblo. Lo más seguro era que ellos hubiesen continuado el camino y ahora tuviesen que dar la vuelta. Mientras esperaban, Cris se dedicó a alimentar a su hermano, de verdad, aunque no pudiese ser comida sólida. Zan por su parte tragaba cada vez que su cuerpo le respondía. Los dos hermanos pasaron las siguientes horas de la misma forma. El Espeon alegre de que su hermano pudiese al menos tragar lo que le daba. Tras la comida, Cris dejó a Zan descansar mientras él esperaba, matando el tiempo de cualquier manera que podía encontrar hasta que por fin, alguien llamó a la puerta, al abrirla no otro que Rick estaba al otro lado, el Vaporeon sonriendo al ver su hermano.

-Déjame disfrutar del reencuentro y dame un abrazo. –dijo Rick abrazando al psíquico.

El Vaporeon era alto, más de lo que debería ser normal, como todos no llevaba calzado, solo unas perneras ocultas por un pantalón de pana de color crema sujeto con un cinturón marrón de hebilla clara, llevando una camisa de manga larga de color tierra, un anillo bañado en plata y un par de pulseras de goma de color azul y blanca, sus ojos de tonos marrón terroso llenos de alegría por ver al tipo psíquico.

-Hola, Rick. –saludó Cris con una gran sonrisa abrazando al mayor tipo agua.

Tras un poco, los dos rompieron el abrazo y Rick intentó mirar por encima de Cris, no que le fuese difícil.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó el Vaporeon, claramente excitado.

-En la cama, relájate. –dijo Cris riendo ligeramente, dejándole pasar.

Rick entró con calma, la puerta se quedó abierta mientras el Vaporeon caminaba hacia la cama, encontrándose allí con el menor de todos ellos.

Normalmente Rick se guarda sus emociones y se las da de tipo duro con buen corazón, sin embargo, al ver a Zan bien, poder estar cerca de él y acariciarle la cabeza de nuevo, las lágrimas se le escaparon sin necesidad de decir palabras.

-Pequeñajo… -dijo Rick con la voz rota por su alegre llanto.

El alivio que sentía era tremendo, como si llevase cargando con un peso enorme desde hace mucho tiempo. Con el Vaporeon arrodillado junto a la cama los dos hermanos estuvieron así un rato para luego Rick levantarse y hablar.

-Vamos, Noe y Lara nos están esperando. –dijo Rick con una gran sonrisa, levantando ligeramente a Zan, despertándole mientras ponía un brazo del Jolteon por encima de su hombro y lo levantaba para luego Cris hacer lo mismo con el otro brazo, los dos ayudando al casi inmóvil tipo eléctrico a moverse y salir de la habitación tras haber recogido todo y haberse abrigado los tres bien, Rick insistiendo que él estaba bien sin chaqueta, que el frío no le era para tanto.

Después de devolver las llaves de la habitación, los tres salieron de la posada, encontrándose a las dos hermanas, Lara sentada en el asiento de atrás de una furgoneta de color azul y Noemi en pie apoyada en un lado de la misma, las dos esperando bien abrigadas. Noemi llevando pantalones vaqueros largos oscuros, sin calzado, bajo la chaqueta de plumas una camisa amarilla, el abrigo de plumas que llevaba en lugar de su chaqueta vaquera, era de color oscuro y plumas blancas, sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en el casi inmóvil Jolteon, los anillos de su cuerpo eran dorados, en las muñecas se podían ver un reloj en la derecha, de correa roja; en la otra mano solo llevaba un anillo bañado en oro con un bonito adorno de bisutería que resemblaba un diamante en dos mitades, una siendo un zafiro y otra siendo un rubí, además de sus acostumbradas vendas blancas. Cuando las dos vieron a los chicos, Noemi sonrió y Lara casi se puso a llorar, mano en el morro incluso.

-Han pasado unos años, ha crecido. –dijo Noemi.

Lara estaba sin palabras, solo queriendo correr hacia su hermano menor y abrazarle, pero se mantuvo quieta mientras los chicos se acercaban para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar que Rick colocase al Jolteon en el asiento y le colocase el cinturón.

-Enternecedor. –resonó una voz que hizo que Cris quedase completamente tenso de golpe.

La voz era de un Alakazam morph, precisamente el mismo Alakazam que era el científico mayor del laboratorio.

-¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo con mi espécimen de estudio? –preguntó el Alakazam.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de nuestro hermano. –gritó Lara, llevada por las emociones y en el momento en el que el Alakazam había catalogado a Zan de "Espécimen de estudio" había hecho que se enfureciese.

-Lara, quédate atrás. –dijo Cris para luego darse la vuelta.

-Valla. Valla. Pero si no es otro que Cristof Korm. –dijo el jefe de invetigación- Tenía buenas expectativas en ti, pero veo que has dejado que algo tan inútil como los sentimientos nuble tu mente. –dijo.

-Si algo es inútil aquí eres tú, Mirol Castler –respondió Cris- Piensa lo que quieras pero no voy a dejarte que te lleves a mi hermano.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno supongo que podemos solucionar esto de una manera apropiada. –dicho eso un Charizard Morph y un Dragonite Morph aterrizaron a ambos lados del Alakazam, los dos llevaban el mismo atuendo, que parecía ser de ladrones, todo negro hasta arriba y cómodo para moverse, además de botas pesadas, la única diferenciera era que se podían ver varias armas blancas a lo largo de toda la vestimenta, eran mercenarios. El Charizard morph no era nada del otro mundo, escamas de un rojo anaranjado y una llama en la punta de su cola, además de alas de color azul en el interior, sus ojos eran de color verde, en su cabeza solo los cuernos típicos de la especie. El Dragonite era de escamas de un naranja bastante más claro, dos antenas sobre los ojos en la cabeza y un único cuerno en la parte superior de la cabeza, las alas verdes por el interior y anaranjadas por el exterior.

-Carlo. Ray. Por favor, despachad de nuestros invitados. Tratadles debidamente. –dijo Mirol señalando a los cuatro Eevee evoluciones que se interponían en su camino- Pero no hagáis daño al espécimen, cuanto más intacto esté, mejores serán las muestras.

Tras decir eso los dos pokémon dragón se lanzaron contra los cuatro pokemon zorro, cada uno pudiendo encargarse de dos de ellos.

Rick y Noemi estaban contra el Dragonite, Carlo, mientras que Cris y Lara estaban contra el Charizard, Ray, intentando no dejar de proteger a su hermano y no dejar que se acercasen a la furgoneta, desde la cual Zan estaba mirando la escena, inmóvil, mientras Rick lanzaba su Hidro bomba sin parar, pero el Dragonite simplemente la esquivaba para luego lanzarles una Furia Dragón, obligando a Rick y Noemi a esquivar separándose y rodando por el suelo. Si en algo la familia era orgullosa era en tener buenos luchadores. Justo tras rodar, Noemi aprovechó para lanzar un Pulso Umbrío contra Carlo, quien recibió el golpe por poco en un brazo, seguido de un rayo hielo de Rick que solo consiguió congelarle el brazo por el movimiento del tipo dragón, quien de inmediato se lanzó hacia abajo, causando un terremoto que hizo caer a los cuatro hermanos al suelo, cada uno llevándose un golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo, momento que los dos mercenarios aprovecharon para atacar con todas sus fuerzas, Dragonite utilizó su Cometa Draco, haciendo caer meteoritos sobre los dos pokemon caídos, dejándolos aturdidos y bastante debilitados, sin poder luchar más pero sin llegar al punto de caer inconscientes. Por otra parte, Ray el Charizard no lo estaba teniendo más fácil, Cris usaba protección casi todo el rato para protegerse de los ataques de fuego del dragón contraatacando luego con Psico-rayo mientras que Lara estaba sin saber qué hacer, ella había entrenado y era fuerte pero nunca se había visto en la situación en la que estaba en ese momento, lo único que era capaz de hacer era curar a su hermano cuando algún ataque lograba sobrepasar su protección, como con el terremoto momentos antes a pesar de estar algo aturdida. Sin embargo, Ray aprovechó para lanzar a la Sylveon lejos, estampándola contra la pared de piedra de una tienda cercana y luego sujetando al tipo psíquico contra el suelo y golpeándole fuerte la cabeza con la cola para mantenerle todavía más aturdido y no dejarle concentrarse en sus poderes.

 **(AN: A partir de este momento recomiendo encarecidamente escuchar la canción Fade de Alan Walker, parte del canal NCS de YouTube)**

Con los cuatro fuera de su camino, Mirol se acercó a la furgoneta y extendió una mano para acariciar a Zan, quien en ese momento solo estaba mirando a su hermanos en el suelo, debilitados, casi inconscientes, y él mientras sin poder hacer nada.

-Tranquilo, Espécimen. –dijo Mirol causando que el Jolteon le mirase solo con los ojos- Pronto volverás a dónde debes estar. –dicho eso el Alacazam intentó levantarle con sus poderes psíquicos, solo para recibir una Bola Voltio en la cara y ser lanzado lejos de la furgoneta.

El brillo de odio en los ojos de Zan era claro. El joven Jolteon estaba harto de no poder ayudar a quienes le estaban ayudando, que eran sus hermanos. Al principio no recordaba quiénes eran, ni quién era él mismo, pero al ver el estado de los otro Eevee evoluciones, todo había vuelto a su mente, sus recuerdos habían despertado, eran sus hermanos y le estaban protegiendo, igual que aquella vez. Esta Vez Zan no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Arriesgándose a sufrir lesiones graves, Zan utilizó la electricidad que él mismo puede generar para forzar su cuerpo a moverse, haciendo que chispas saltasen en cada movimiento, y se levantó del asiento de la furgoneta, saliendo de esta, inmediatamente después los dos Pokemorph Dragones recibieron otra Bola Voltio que los alejó de los caídos, permitiendo así a Lara curar a sus hermanos mientras Zan avanzaba, hasta estar más o menos separado de ellos, pero cerca de los tres que habían derribado a su familia. Su propio cuerpo parecía estar a punto de caer al suelo, pero los estímulos eléctricos que el Jolteon estaba proporcionando mantenían su cuerpo en pie por sí mismo. El problema de esto es que requiere de una gran concentración y para que funcione hay que electrificar los músculos sin usar el sistema nervioso, lo cual puede quemar los músculos gravemente. Hablar le seguía siendo imposible.

-Zan para. –pidió Rick levantándose tras recuperarse ligeramente y ver a su hermano sobre esforzarse de esa forma.

Zan solo le miró un momento mientras concentraba toda la electricidad de la que disponía él mismo, pudiendo producirla no era nada difícil conseguir mucha. En menos de un minuto ya tenía un Chispazo sobrecargado listo para detonar, solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado y mantenerse en pie.

-Idiota, si haces eso ahora morirás. –dijo Mirol hacia el Jolteon, quien por una vez dirigió electricidad hacia su garganta y estómago.

-¡A volver… a un… labo…ratorio… -comenzó difícilmente, teniendo que forzarse un poco más- prefiero… morir! –terminó al poco tras coger aire, dejando en ese momento de hablar antes de gastar más energía, salvo para una cosa.

-Zan, no lo hagas. –habló Lara, haciendo que su hermano se diese la vuelta.

-A…di…ós… -fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar ir el movimiento, al hacerlo haciendo que todo su sistema nervioso colapsase por la sobrecarga eléctrica y las órdenes del cerebro se detuviesen por completo o dejasen de llegar al resto de su cuerpo, como resultado una poderosa onda eléctrica recorrió la zona, electrocutando a Ray, Carlo y a Mirol, que había intentado sedar al Jolteon antes de que pudiese liberar la electricidad.

El Alakazam no tuvo tiempo de protegerse antes de ser electrocutado hasta la muerte por el movimiento, Cris siendo suficientemente veloz para forzar un movimiento protección que les protegió a él, Rick, Noemi y Lara. Cuando la electricidad se dispersó, Carlo estaba en el suelo, chamuscado e inerte, Ray y Mirol no estaban diferentes.

Zan continuó en pie durante unos segundos, hasta que el equilibrio le abandonó y su cuerpo empezó a caer de espaldas, ni un sonido abandonando su hocico. Rick fue veloz al apresurarse y atrapar a su hermano en brazos y arrodillarse.

-¡Zan! –le llamó y le sacudió un poco- Por favor canijo no nos hagas esto… -rogó el Vaporeon, voz rota y ojos acristalados.

Lara fue la siguiente en acercarse y se arrodilló también junto a su cuerpo, manos en el hocico y no pudiendo retener el llanto.

-Tres años… -dijo Cris- Le habíamos perdido tres años… y ahora… -fue lo único que el Espeon pudo decir antes de caer de rodillas, impotente, todo lo que había hecho para intentar llevar a su hermano pequeño de vuelta a casa había sido para nada.

Al final Zan se había sacrificado para que la persecución terminase. Noemi gritaba desesperada por ayuda a los lugareños, mientras Lara, todavía llorando y sin querer creérselo, tenía sus manos sorbe su hermano mientras su cuerpo brillaba, haciendo uso de un movimiento que había aprendido de un doctor muy amable hacía tiempo. El tañido de una campana resonando calmadamente mientras las hondas curativas pasaban de sus manos al cuerpo dañado de su hermano, esperando… deseando que esto le ayudase a recuperarse. Pasado un poco el movimiento se detuvo, Zan estaba curado, no había rastros de heridas ni de quemaduras… sin embargo… seguía sin respirar.

-Dejadme ayudar por favor. –pidió un Luxray morph apareciendo junto a ellos, llevando simplemente un pantalón largo de pana canelo, una camisa oscura y un abrigo de plumas. Rick no dijo nada pero dejó a Zan en el suelo mientras Lara se apartaba.

-Si su habilidad es absorber electricidad como me habéis dicho… espero que esto funcione. –dijo el Luxray cargando sus manos con toda la electricidad que pudo reunir para luego acercarlas al cuerpo de Zan, ésta siendo absorbida por la habilidad del Jolteon.

Tras varios minutos, nada pasaba y al final, Cris se adelantó y puso una zarpa en un hombro del Luxray, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, le pidió que parase, no podían hacer nada… el menor de la familia ya no volvería a abrir esos ojos suyos, tres años atrás tan llenos de vitalidad y energía… ahora confinados tras unos párpados que nunca volverían a ser abiertos.

Desapercibido para los hermanos y el Luxray, otra figura estaba observando la escena, al igual que otros tantos habitantes del pueblo, sin embargo, este ser iba cubierto de patas a cabeza, ni una sola pizca de pelaje se podía ver. Pasado un poco, este ser extendió una zarpa cubierta por vendas blancas. En esta una luz apareció, comenzando a emitir una ligera neblina dorada dentro de la cual no tardaron a empezar a saltar chispas eléctricas. Sin decir nada, la figura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente, desapareciendo momentos después como si nunca hubiese estado allí, ni siquiera había huellas en la nieve que indicasen su previa presencia.

* * *

El camino de vuelta a casa fue silencioso, nadie tenía la voluntad de decir una palabra. Al llegar a la gran casa, bastante grande como para ser considerada una mansión por otros, de dos pisos, tejado triangular, fachada de madera pintada de blanco con un jardín bastante bonito y enredaderas decorando la entrada principal y sobre el patio trasero. Una vieja cabaña de madera a un lado del jardín. Noemi fue la primera en acercarse a la puerta, Lara fue la siguiente mientras Cris y Rick se quedaban en la furgoneta, ninguno de los dos se sentía con fuerzas para ir hacia los demás así que lo que hicieron fue mirar a la parte de atrás, donde un arcón de madera de roble pulida yacía, cerrado, hermoso sí… pero no tanto como lo que se había perdido. Los dos chicos salieron de la furgoneta, solo para ver al resto de la familia en la puerta, esperando buenas noticias mientras Noemi y Lara contaban la desbastadora nueva, contando lo que había pasado en Montaña Cálida. Las expresiones de las tres Eevee Evoluciones que se habían quedado en casa se derrumbaron de golpe por la noticia. Ruegos de negación y llanto se podía escuchar desde la puerta mientras los dos hermanos sacaban de la furgoneta el testigo y la confirmación de lo dicho. Cris no pudo evitar parar y tuvieron que bajar el ataúd. El Espeon no lo aguantó más y cayó de rodillas sobre el ataúd en el cual estaba el hermano menor de todos y rompió, no lo aguantaba más y explotó. Llorando, gritando, negando a pesar de tener la prueba delante de sus ojos.

Rick no tardó en unírsele, puños cerrados y hombros temblorosos mientras intentaba controlarse pero al final cayó sentado, las zarpas entre los muslos mientras suspiraba en llanto, lagrimas volviendo a caer de sus ojos hasta la barbilla para luego gotear al suelo. Sin embargo, se forzó a abrir el ataúd, para que los demás pudiesen verlo. Y ahora sí. El llanto lo podía oír cualquier vecino que pasase cerca de la casa. Los hermanos vivían apartados pero al mismo tiempo cerca de un pueblo. Tres años habían esperado todos… Tres años de preocupación, sabiendo que estaba vivo y queriendo volver a verle… solo para tener que enterrarle el mismo día en el que había regresado a casa por fin.

Los días pasaron para los hermanos después de haber enterrado a Zan en el jardín trasero. No era el primer familiar que enterraban en casa, sus padres estaban allí también. Ninguno había dicho nada, nadie encontraba las ganas para hacerlo, no después de lo que había sucedido. Una semana después el Luto de los hermanos todavía duraba. Ese día llamaron a su puerta, La primera en ir a ver quién era fue Glaceon, Glacier, abriendo la puerta vestida únicamente con un camisón de dormir que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos. La tristeza, el pesar y el dolor estaban fuertemente arraigados en sus ojos de color rojo, hasta tal punto que acompañaban al sueño que había todavía en ellos. Al no encontrar a nadie, Glacier dio un paso fuera, dando con una pierna a algo en el suelo. Al mirar, se encontró con una sorpresa que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. En el suelo, envuelto en una manta, había un huevo marrón con una línea color crema que semejaba el collar de pelaje cremoso de los Eevee, junto al huevo una nota. Glacier la cogió y la abrió. La nota leía:

"Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y esta es de las que raras veces se da. Cierto es que le habéis perdido mas no desistáis en la vida puesto que un servidor testigo de lo que sucedió en Montaña Cálida ha tomado cartas a vuestro favor. Un ser querido para vosotros ha recibido esta segunda ocasión de vivir con aquellos que le fueron arrebatados una vez y de los cuales él fue arrebatado. Acoged este Eevee en vuestro hogar pues el Trueno de Jolteon brilla rebosante de vida una vez más.

Ar. Alfa

Xer. Lifesource

K."

Nada más terminar de leer la carta, Glacier miró alrededor, buscando a quien podría haber dejado el huevo y la carta allí, no había tardado tanto en abrir la puerta ni en leer la carta así que no podría haberle dado tiempo a quien fuese de desaparecer tan rápido, sin embargo… los nombres de la firma la inquietaban ligeramente. Pero un ruido la distrajo, Glacier miró a sus pies para ver el huevo moviéndose y empezando a resquebrajarse, hasta que este empezó a brillar y, pasado un poco, en lugar del huevo, había un pequeño Eevee Pokemorph abriendo los ojos y viéndola a ella. Glacier se tensó, pensando que el recién nacido se iba a poner a llorar pero este, en lugar de hacer eso, lo que hizo fue sonreír y extender los brazos para ser recogido, haciendo ruiditos alegres y riendo ligeramente junto a algunos ligeros chillidots de "¡Vee!" Al final Glacier se agachó y cogió al pequeño en brazos.

-Hola pequeñín. –dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez en una semana- Bienvenido al mundo, pequeño Eevee. –añadió al poco entrando en la casa y yendo a la cocina, donde ya todos esperaban para desayunar.

-Glacier, ¿quién había llamado a la puerta? –preguntó el Flareon sin apenas ganas, ni siquiera mirar a su hermana.

Sin embargo, antes de que la Glaceon pudiese responder, el pequeño habló primero, como si hubiese reconocido la voz.

-¡Vee! ¡Beiz! –fue lo que dijo mirando al Flareon.

Al momento de oír la voz del pequeño los seis hermanos que estaban en la cocina miraron hacia ella para ver a un feliz Eevee morph moviendo la cola y a una sonriente Glaceon llevándolo en brazos, los ojos del Eevee del mismo exacto color Cyan que los de cierto hermano perdido.

-Bueno pues he abierto y me he encontrado una sorpresita, con una carta. –dijo y extendió la carta a Cris, quien la leyó en alto, sorprendido por el uso de las formalidades antiguas del idioma, pero más sorprendido por lo que implicaba la carta.

Mientras tanto, Blaze, el Flareon que lo único que llevaba eran unos pantalones de pijama cortos que solo le cubrían las caderas se levantó y se acercó al pequeño Eevee que se estiró hacia el tipo Fuego para que este le cogiese y abrazarle, sorprendiendo al mayor y por fin arrancándole una sonrisa a ese hocico de fuego.

-¿Es esto… lo que creo que es? –preguntó Cris, sorprendido.

-No lo sé, pero fíjate en los nombres, ¿no te suenan de algo? Creo que puede ser cierto. –dijo Glacier con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera, al borde del bosque junto a la casa, tres figuras observaban, una era la misma figura cubierta que en Montaña Cálida, otra era una especie de alce de pelaje azul y azul oscuro, su cornamenta crecía con la forma de una "V" desde su cabeza hacia arriba, con piedras preciosas de todos los colores, su tamaño era bastante más alto que el normal, sus ojos eran azules y las pupilas tenían forma de "X", la tercera figura se asemejaba a un caballo o a una llama no es fácil decirlo, era de pelaje blanco y gris, de ojos verdes y con un medio arco dorado a ambos lados de la cintura, su tamaño también superaba el normal; el pokemorph alce llevaba ropas a juego con su pelaje, mayormente azul y oscuro, el otro llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros claros y una camisa blanca.

-Es alentador ver como en menos de una hora se puede desvanecer la tristeza, el dolor y el pesar de una semana entera. –comentó el ser cubierto.

-Todo gracias a ti, K. –dijo la pokemorph alce, ya que su voz sonaba femenina, con tono calmado y suave.

-Cierto. No me arrepiento que me convencieras para esto. –dijo el tercer pokemorph.

-No os quitéis mérito, que me habéis ayudado entre los dos. –dijo K- Además cuando vives junto a aquellos que sufren, aprendes a ver dónde hay que intervenir para que todos puedan disfrutar de lo que tienen sin que les sea arrebatado. –añadió luego- Alfa. Lifesource. Me ha gustado veros, pero tengo un mundo que viajar y que cuidar. Nos veremos otra vez. –dicho esto, la figura cubierta de K comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la casa, el ambiente había mejorado muchísimo gracias al pequeño Eevee Pokemorph en menos de dos horas.


End file.
